Inside Jokes
Dangles Dangles is an Amazonian Punching Monkey "puppet" anthropomorphized into an evil villain that tries to destroy the world and always fools Jamie and Allison with one of his many, many costumes. King of the Dolphins "...and now for a different opinion on the issue we turn to The King of the Dolphins! pause Oh...that's right...he's dead. I'm so sorry" First made in reference to the devastation to marine wildlife caused by the Deepwater Horizon (BP) oil spill in April 2010 (see episode from 05/31). Used primarily when seeking a different perspective on discussions about natural/man-made environmental disasters. Put Them In Camps What Jamie wants to do with most people he doesn't like. The Slutty Couch The Couch is just slutty... It's very important. Video Appearance of Slutty Couch on the Citizen Radio YouTube Channel Listener Viewer Listener Viewer Listener Viewer Mail Theme Songs Star Wars Theme Song A long-running debate over whether the podcast's audience are "listeners" or "viewers" that would arise when it was time to read listener/viewer mail. Little Known Facts Allisons making up totally random facts. 9/11 Trigger Song When anyone says "9/11" Jamie stops whatever he is saying and has to sing the starting verses to "I will remember you". As of Independence Day (27/09/2010) Allison has started using the 9/11 trigger song in their Viewer/Listener Mail arguments. Kidnapped Allison has to convince Jamie he was kidnapped when he insists he was just being helped by different professionals (actors, comedians etc). Each of Jamie's 'kidnap' stories generally start with him being pulled into a van and end with him 'seeing red'. Close friend of the show John Knefel revealed in an August 2010 show (and associated YouTube Guest Preview Video) that he too had had a similar experience to Jamie, but at an airport. Jamie's Impersonations Jamie has only a few impersonations. Everyone he mimics falls into one of these voices. They are very bad and hilarious. Impersonations include Rod Blagojevich, Karl Rove, Dick Cheney, Valley Girl Chomsky, etc. Banished Listeners Listeners are banned regularly when they write in with moronic opinions, insulting messages, or simply annoy Jamie or Allison via write in mail. Nothing actually happens when people are banished from the show other than them being berated by the hosts. Jamie has been known to accidentally banish individuals by forgetting who wrote the offending message, at which point Allison is usually present to save the day by unbanning them. Listener Nicknames If you write in and don't provide a nickname Jamie will assign you one and you won't like it. Generally Jamie will make the nickname up on the spot and it will be related to the content of the viewer/listener mail or discussion surrounding it. Although he'll probably forget it right after he's done talking, or during. Israel Commits War Crimes (sung) Whenever Jamie sings a song on air, he adds "and Israel commits war crimes" at the end. Because it does. Jamie's Sexuality Jamie discusses his man-crushes, finding out that he rates a 1 on the Kinsey Scale . Star Wars/Godfather Allison has never seen Star Wars, Jamie has never seen the Godfather movies. Mid 2010 this blew up in to a full scale fan war as viewers/listeners were asked to vote via online mail on the merits of both series. Stuffed Bear Jamie relayed the story about when he was younger, and first experiencing boners, (#440, 12/20/11) he relayed a story about fornicating with his stuffed bear. Future references have included a show called "Jamie and The Bear." TV Island An island Jamie, at first wanted to live on, so that he could watch Saved By The Bell reruns, until Allison pointed out he'd be electrocuted. It then became an island for banished listeners and other monsters of society. It's power source is the underwater castle of King Triton. He is still unaware. Roastmaster Tim Pawlenty First mentioned shortly after the Republican National Convention in 2012 (#605, 8/31/2012) in reference to the horribly awful "jokes" made by Tim Pawlenty at his speach. When any of Jamie's jokes bomb, he attempts to slip into the persona of Tim Pawlenty during a roast by stating "Roastmaster Tim Pawlenty here" followed by a bad right-wing joke.Meanwhile, Allison heckles him (usually starting with "You suck Pawlenty!") as Pawlenty tries badly to recover. It is a trifecta of making fun of Tim Pawlenty, roasting, and Jamie's fear of heckling. Twists on the theme: *In episode #611, after Jamie makes a proposal for a comedy bit, Allison shouts "You suck Pawlenty!", Jamie responds by refusing to pretend it was Pawlenty. Allison responds by shouting "You suck Jamie!", which prompts Jamie to tell her not to do that again because he almost had a panic attack. *In episode #623, Jamie does "Smooth" Corey Booker (Mayor of Newark, NJ) talking about "every day citizens becoming leap year citizens", with Allison responding (as expected) "You suck Booker!". The heckling goes back and forth for a bit, with Booker bringing up saving a woman from the fire, and ends with Booker admitting that he set the fire. Category:TALLVILLE